


禁果

by Koikoi323



Category: seho - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikoi323/pseuds/Koikoi323
Kudos: 2





	禁果

禁果

对不起，我来写恶俗文学了  
对不起，别打了，别骂了。（）

饭局很和谐。  
吴世勋坐在吴父身边玩手机，修长的手指从卫衣袖子里伸出来，在屏幕上敲敲打打。玩了一会儿后游戏小人残血死掉了，吴世勋便关上手机扔在一边，用手撑着头百无聊赖的看着这场“大人”的饭局。

坐在吴父身边的男人长的异常好看。皮肤皓雪凝脂，虽然吴世勋知道这个形容可能不太对，但是很适合就对了。一双圆眼睛眨巴眨巴，像个兔子。  
其实就是个兔子。

吴世勋突然不怀好意的笑了笑，想到了什么好玩的事。

金俊勉在和他的合作对象吴父交谈着这次生意双方的共利。结果突然一阵电流从那个羞耻的地方窜来，麻痹全身。金俊勉突然夹紧双腿，正襟危坐的抠着椅子把手。  
吴世勋笑了，看着人一副禁欲着的骚样就想笑。

也只有他知道，他和金俊勉的关系。

“金先生还是客气了。金先生年轻有为，该是我们学习的对象。”吴父突然狠狠拍了一下傻笑的吴世勋，“世勋，你以后要多跟金先生学习啊。”  
还在看金俊勉的吴世勋突然被打的吓了一跳，连忙点头，“好的爸爸以后你就把我安排在金叔叔身边学习吧。”

“客…客气了您……”金俊勉低声说着。吴世勋又想笑。

十九岁的alpha吴世勋和二十七岁的omega金俊勉，是情人关系。

金俊勉二十岁时被迫嫁给李家，进门之后才发现李家少爷是个病秧子。留下一堆烂马七糟的公司业务无人打理，年轻的金俊勉束手无策，只能自己试着打理起来。  
一打理就是十年。

也就是二十六岁那一次和吴家开始合作的见面上。发生了不该发生的一切。

自己和小自己八岁的刚刚成年的吴世勋上床了。在李家少爷还苟延残喘的时候。

他记得那天晚上和吴世勋滚在酒店客房里云雨巫山。吴世勋散发出了浓浓的alpha的松香味的信息素，他意乱情迷的在他身下呻吟，求他操自己。

金俊勉手握成拳头放在嘴边轻轻咳了一下，“不好意思吴先生，我先出去接个电话。”  
吴世勋知道会发生什么了，笑着跟吴母打了个招呼借着透风的名义跟了出去。

当然才不是什么打电话。

金俊勉踉踉跄跄的扶着墙壁走到厕所，刚想走近隔间锁上门时突然一双大手啪的撑开门，紧接着吴世勋高大的身影挤了进来。  
“金叔叔，你不是说要打电话吗？”吴世勋裹了裹卫衣，眨了眨眼睛。  
“世勋…外面还有人……”  
“可是是金叔叔先流的水，金叔叔裤子是不是都湿了，洇到椅子上了？”  
金俊勉头蔫蔫的耷拉着，看不清他的表情，但吴世勋知道金俊勉现在在忍耐什么。他拿出手机，又调大了一个档的振动。  
“世勋你…哈…”金俊勉讲话都不流畅了。磕磕巴巴的带着哭腔说着。

“你真的有二十六岁么，感觉跟我也没什么区别。”吴世勋弯下腰，钳住金俊勉的下巴，盯着金俊勉因为情欲而变红的兔子眼。  
“你……我们本来……”  
“本来什么？难道我要告诉他们有夫之夫金俊勉勾引了小他八岁的男人上床做爱后的一切？你还不太想公布我们的关系吧？”吴世勋含住金俊勉小巧的耳垂，调戏着。  
金俊勉快被吴世勋欺负到哭了。吴世勋轻轻推了一把金俊勉，金俊勉倚到了坐便器背上，吴世勋折起金俊勉两条长腿。把裤子剥下后轻轻用手指划着金俊勉内裤洇湿的一块。“你看这里，都发水了。”  
“你…你别……”金俊勉羞耻的用手捂住脸，本来稳定的信息素开始紊乱起来，肯定是吴世勋在偷偷释放着信息素。“你把那东西…拿出去…”  
“哦？我拿出去后金叔叔这里堵不住水怎么办？你看裤子都要湿了，金叔叔就这样回去谈生意？”  
金俊勉真的哭了。本来他就不是多坚强的人，被吴世勋污言秽语调戏一通后早就忍不住了，两只手无力的推搡着吴世勋，“你别这样……”  
现在的小孩怎么都这么坏。金俊勉想。

吴世勋不听，“那用什么止水呢？”  
“唔…用，用你的……”金俊勉哭着断断续续的说，吴世勋开始期待起答案。  
“肏我……”许久金俊勉还是没有勇气吐出那两个字，只得投降的退而求其次说出了这两个对自己也十分羞耻的字。吴世勋已经满意了，解开裤链，取出撑在后穴的跳蛋。阴茎对准金俊勉的后穴，在穴口蹭了蹭后狠狠肏了进去。  
“唔……”金俊勉舒服媚气的呻吟了一声，转而紧紧捂住嘴，生怕被发现。  
吴世勋的手指在金俊勉嫩白的大腿上留下红红的指印。显得更加淫靡。金俊勉昏昏沉沉的想着，自己到底在干什么，这不就是偷情吗。

“你和他，早就不做了吧？”吴世勋冷不丁的说。“呸，老不死的，都这样了还霸占着这么一个漂亮的omega。”  
他嘴里的老不死的，就是自己现在的丈夫。最后一次是自己被强迫扒光后因为对方硬不起来用手指肏弄几下后就结束了。想到这里，金俊勉又委屈的哭了出来。

“哎？哎你别哭啊。”吴世勋手忙脚乱的擦了擦金俊勉的眼泪。金俊勉抽抽噎噎的说，“你，你试试被操着…还，还能不哭。”  
“真是的…明明比我还大。”吴世勋吻上金俊勉的唇，趁金俊勉不注意，射在他体内。  
“啊，你个混小子……”

只要我喜欢的东西，就算是禁果，我也要摘来。  
这是吴世勋亲吻金俊勉时唯一的想法。


End file.
